Betrayal
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: KaibaxAnzu AU, Anzu had introduced Yami and Shizuka, her two best friends. What she hadn’t anticipated in happening was the two falling in love. Full of drama!


DIS:Arghh! (pulls on hair) I swear I had this fic done! I had twelve pages and then I paused to take a break. The next week, when I stared at it, I wanted to do something completely different with it! So, now, I have to re-do it (glower) (sigh) Well, here's the fic. It should be pretty good...I hope, at any rate. Enjoy! 

X

_Title: Betrayal_

_Rating: T_

_Genre: Drama_

_Summary: KaibaxAnzu; AU, Anzu had introduced Yami and Shizuka, her two best friends. What she hadn't anticipated in happening was the two falling in love. (Full of drama!)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own this show, but I own this story! _

_Notes/Warnings: Yami/Shizuka (gag), Anzu/Kaiba; dramatic, as said._

X

Anzu and Yami had been friends for years. She had met him through Yuugi, her other best friend. The three were like the musketeers, plus three others: Honda, Otogi, and Jou. Jou and Anzu had dated briefly, but she didn't think she could take his stupidity, so she had to break it all off. Honda and Otogi were either friends or mortal enemies. She supposed they were both. Honda, Otogi, and Jou often were like that. They would be hugging pals one minute – then adversaries the next.

Anzu had outside friends from her school, which was Shizuka Katsuya, Jou's sister, Mai Kujaku, and Isis Ishtar, who owned the museum. Mai was a model and often was in the studio, but Shizuka and Anzu came to visit her anyway. They were envious of her beauty and her confidence. Nothing could sway this slender, beautiful building. If she was booed, well...She would boo right back or ignore them. Isis Ishtar was the business partner of Seto Kaiba, Anzu's friends practical enemy (though Yuugi had tried countless times to make peace with the CEO.) Isis was also the older sister of Marik and Malik, who went to her private school. They harassed Jounouchi and Honda all the time, along with Ryou's older brother, Bakura. Of course, Yuugi had tried to make peace with them, but the only one he had managed to coax into being a little nicer to them was Malik. Ryou had also become a part of their little group, much to Bakura's disapproval. But anyway, Isis owned a museum and when Anzu had entered it, she instantly liked the mysterious and kind Egyptian woman. The two immediately became friends and her other two girl friends liked the elder woman as well. Shizuka Katsuya was the youngest and most innocent. She was the child in the group, even though they all knew she was more intelligent than she acted. Despite that, Anzu, Mai, and Isis still liked her and invited her along their girl's night out. Often when they were talking, she would be curious and ask, "What's that?" She certainly wasn't empty headed after she started hanging out with them – especially Mai.

When her birthday came around, Anzu Mazaki was eager to invite all her friends: inside and out. The girls didn't know the guys and vice versa. She hoped that they would get along. At least, she had thought, they would be able to relate to each other. The female actually was uncertain about that. Could they or would they? She was uncertain, but she sincerely was hoping that they wouldn't argue and trash the place by brawling. Anzu suspected, however, that Jou and Honda might cause a fight. She had – thanks to her kind heart – invited Seto Kaiba, Isis' brothers, and Ryou's brother. She bit her lip, smiling slightly, wondering if she might be able to get Yami to give her a kiss for her birthday. She liked him a bit, but had a feeling the crush was just something she was going through at the moment.

At the day of her birthday, Mai, Shizuka, Isis, and Anzu were preparing for the party. Mai intended on having an all-night party and this blonde certainly knew how to throw parties. The other three, however, were the experts on cooking, while Mai Kujaku had somehow managed to catch the stove on fire when she wasn't even cooking! From then on, they all decided, even Mai, that she was not allowed to possess anything that had to do with fire.

"I think that this is going to be an excellent party," Shizuka told Anzu, frosting the cake. "There aren't many girls, though, are there? Just us lonely old things." Isis and Anzu laughed in response.

"Well," Anzu began with a small smile, "I think it'll go okay. I invited Marik, Malik, and Bakura, too. And Kaiba – though I don't really expect him to come."

"Who?" The blank word made Anzu wave a hand in dismissal.

"Kaiba really isn't that bad, Anzu," Isis admitted to Anzu. "He just doesn't like your friends, I guess. Actually, I brought the subject of them up once on a meeting and..." She giggled to herself. "He ranted and raved about your friends, but he didn't say a _thing_ about you. It was as though he didn't really have anything bad to say about you." Isis chuckled. "When I asked him about you, he just gave me this blank look and said, 'What about her? She's the smart one of the group.' Coming from Kaiba, that's near to a compliment!" Isis set the timer and called to Mai, "How's it going in there, Mai?"

"Just fine, hun," was the answer from the living room. Mai entered the kitchen, looking pleased. "This is just going to be a _ball_!"

"So," Shizuka leaned forward, "who's the cutest, Anzu?"

"Well..." Anzu wanted to say Yami, but she realized that he actually wasn't as cute as – dare she say it? – Kaiba. As smug, isolated and agitating as he could be, he actually had a certain _annoying_ charm about him. Isis was correct, too. He had a certain respect for her and Jou always screeched, "Why don't you bug Anzu, moneybags?" Kaiba merely raised a brow at him and would avoid the question by insulting Jou instead. "I don't know," Anzu said at last.

"You don't _know_?" Shizuka and Mai cried. "Tsk!"

"I think," Isis spoke up, her hip leaning on the counter, "it would be Ryou, Kaiba, or Bakura. If Kaiba heard me say that..." She shook her head and continued, "And that other fellow. What's his name again, Anzu? Tammy? Mammy? Tommy...?"

"Yami?" Anzu corrected, blinking.

"Yes, that's it! He's a polite gentleman – unlike your brother, Shizuka, no offense."

"Oh, you're not wrong," Shizuka huffed. "He can be such a pig sometimes!" The girls laughed, enjoying their brief time with each other. Girl talk was so hard to do with the four those days during the school year. Mai had a job and so did Isis, so it was originally Shizuka and Anzu. Yet no matter how much the brunette loved Shizuka, sometimes she wished she could trade Shizuka with Isis or Mai.

X

Bakura frowned at the cigarette in his fingers; and glanced at the invitation the three males had been staring at for near an hour. Isis had delivered it to them from Anzu. Her party was only an hour away and still the three hadn't come to a decision of what to get her. The first thing Marik had said was a pink crayon. Malik bawled at him in rage, saying, "Why don't we get you a life-size Barbie doll to keep you company?" Bakura had laughed with mirth. Afterward, becoming serious, they had stared at the invitation until Bakura had started smoking. Now, the brothers were watching him thoughtfully.

"How about a stuffed animal?" Malik spoke up at last. "All girl's like that, don't they?" Marik looked disturbed at Malik's suggestion.

"She likes stuffed animals?" He said blankly. Bakura put out his cigarette and gave Marik a look that said, _You dumbass._ Wisely, he became silent and just stared at Bakura, his eyebrows raised.

"Well, it's an hour until her party," Bakura started slowly. "We have some time to go to the store and get her a bear or something."

"What about candy?" Marik piped up. "Or perfume? Or – "

"Perfume!" Both Bakura and Malik exclaimed in revelation (surprise.)

"Why didn't you speak up sooner, you idiot?" Bakura demanded.

"I was just listing off things randomly," he grumbled, sulky. "Get off my back already." The other two sighed.

"Let's go get some perfume..."

X

Kaiba hadn't decided whether to go to Anzu Mazaki's party. He would have to deal with her idiot friends if he _did_ go and he already had to deal with them at school. He had no desire to receive insults from Jou, who was constantly remarking about him being friendless. Scowling, Kaiba flicked the invitation away from him. _I don't have _time_ for friends,_ he told himself silently. _I have a company to run and a brother to take care of._ Kaiba glared at the fire in the fireplace. _Idiot mutt._

X

Anzu peered out of the kitchen, seeing all of her friends happily chatting away with each other. She looked behind her at Isis and then back out to the room. Neither her brothers, nor Bakura were present. Kaiba had also not come. She wondered if they had declined to come to her party. However, she thought that Malik, at least, would have came. Sighing, she let the door swing back and forth as she turned back towards Isis, who glanced up from the cake she was cutting.

"Is something the matter, Anzu?" The elder female asked in concern. "It's your birthday and yet you look so downcast."

"Malik and the other three haven't arrived yet. I would have thought that he would have came, if anything."

"Those three are always late," Isis told her with a scowl. "I'm sure that they are just trying to get you a gift, that's all. And besides, you know how Kaiba is. He either had some kind of business problem he had to deal with or he just didn't want to be around Jounouchi." As Anzu nodded, Isis' wise eyes went over her friend's face carefully. It was almost odd that the brunette would get upset over such a petty thing, especially since she and the other four weren't that close. _Yet,_ Isis reflected, _Anzu seems wounded that they're not here at the moment. _Smiling lightly, she returned to cutting the cake, one hand on the handle and another on the blade, guiding it into the soft substance. "Shizuka certainly likes that Yami fellow, doesn't she?"

"What?" Anzu blinked, then peeked out from the door to look and see just what Isis meant. She had been constantly checking for the four missing males that she hadn't noticed how her friends were interacting with each other. Jou was hanging around Mai, almost drooling over her. Honda said something, which made Jou retort angrily back. Mai erupted in laughter, holding the back of her hand to her mouth. Moving her blue eyes over the room, she spotted Shizuka, who was blushing and staring down at her feet, muttering something. A small flare of jealousy erupted inside of Anzu, but it vanished almost instantly. Though, seeing Yami flirt with one of her girl friends did irritate Anzu a bit. She heard a yelp and she glanced back, seeing that Bakura and the other two arrived. Bakura snickered at his little brother and Anzu disappeared back into the kitchen, grabbing Isis. "Yeah, I guess so," she replied to Isis' question, before shaking her. "They're finally here, the chowder heads!" _But Kaiba still hasn't arrived...I guess he isn't coming after all._

"Chowder heads...?" Isis repeated, her eyes rounding at the name she had given them. Anzu stormed out of the kitchen, hoping that the three didn't see how relieved she was.

"You three are late!" She declared to them, poking Bakura in the chest. "The least you could do was show up _on time_ on my birthday." He blinked, as though surprised she had the nerve to scold him.

"We were deliberating on what to get you. Don't wring our necks for trying to be _thoughtful_." He leaned forward, his eyes narrowed. "And I don't think the birthday girl is supposed to be in a _bad_ mood on her birthday, so stop ruining the good cheer going around." She raised a brow in question. "Anyway, guess what we decided on your gift?"

"Drugs?"

"_No_! We're not that uncivilized," Bakura scowled at her. Marik and Malik both looped an arm around one of her arms.

"What are you three up to? You'd better not have brought any strippers with you..."

"No, we've decided to allow you to come into our bed. It's the least we can do." Her face went red with embarrassment and she shoved away from them.

"You sick perverts!" Anzu screeched. They roared in laughter at her expression.

"No, seriously..." Malik cleared his throat and handed her a gift. "We got you something less...sentimental."

"You call that _romantic_?" She snapped at him, then took the gift. "But thank you anyway." She put it on the table with the other ones, leaving the three to snicker under their breath. _The nerve of them sometime..._ She thought to herself, strolling back to the kitchen. Isis was wiping her hands off on a towel, cradling her cell phone between her chin and her shoulder. She said a few last words, before hanging up, smiling at her. Anzu slumped in a seat next to the table, taking a drink of her punch, glowering slightly. "I'm going to beat them to a pulp one day."

"Oh, but you were so concerned of whether they were coming or not," Isis exclaimed, an amused glint in her eyes. "Don't you think you're going a little far with that? After all, what could they have done? It surely isn't _that_ bad, is it?" Isis had heard the whole thing and was surprised that Malik had gone along with it. Her youngest, and yet more mature, brother wouldn't normally let Bakura and Marik tease Anzu like that.

"They're perverts, that's what they are."

"Oh, come on, Anzu, it's your birthday," Isis sat across from her. "They were just joking. You know it's in their nature to do so. It just shows how much they..._care_ for you."

"I'll show them how much _I_ care," Anzu muttered. Isis laughed.

"Well, everything's ready. Why don't you go out there and have fun instead of sitting around in here with me? I'm going to go around and see what Mai and Shizuka are doing."

"...All right." Anzu followed Isis out of the kitchen, sighing. Mai had abandoned Jou and was happily hitting on Bakura, who looked entertained by it all. She searched the room, but found no hint of where Yami and Shizuka had gone. Giving up, she approached her short, spiky-haired friend. "Yuugi!"

"Anzu, there you are," he beamed at her. "Why were you hiding in the kitchen?"

"I was helping Isis out earlier," she half-lied to him. "Is the party good? It isn't bad, is it?"

"No, it's great!" He smiled at her in reassurance, then he frowned in thought. "Have you seen Yami? I saw him over there by the stereo, but when I looked back, him and that girl, Shizuka, were gone. I can't find them anywhere, either!" Anzu's brow worried as she thought about her innocent friend with Yami, who had surely been out in the world with countless women. She didn't think he would take advantage of Shizuka, but he most certainly would have noticed that she was the shy and quiet sort of girl. Anzu bit her lip, then glanced around the room hastily.

"Well, I'm sure they're somewhere around here," Anzu assured him. He nodded mutely, before he spotted Honda and Jou brawling on the floor.

"_Ohh_, you guys – " he hurried forward to separate them. She smiled, shaking her head. She heard the door opened and turned and was surprised to see Kaiba enter. Isis went over to him, gesturing animatedly. He stared at her, almost puzzled. When she was finished, he frowned at her and said something, before he searched the room. When his eyes locked on Anzu, he left Isis and went towards Anzu.

"Kaiba, you came!" Anzu exclaimed, feeling giddy inside. She had thought he really _wouldn't_ come because of Jou.

"Yes...Happy birthday," he handed her a gift and she took it gleefully. He noticed Jou and Honda and smirked. "What are they fighting about this time?" She saw Mai laughing behind the two with Bakura.

"Probably over Mai," she nodded to her blonde friend and Kaiba's gaze flickered to the female briefly.

"Perhaps I should start calling Honda a dog, as well. I always thought he was slightly better than Katsuya, though." Anzu was picking at the wrapper of the gift, anxious to open it. He noticed and chuckled slightly, saying, "Open it if it means so much to you." Her face lit up and she peeled the wrapping from it and gave a gasp.

"Oh, I've always wanted one of these! It's so pretty!" She turned the key in the jewelry box and put her ear near it as it opened, smiling at the soft tune. "Thanks, Kaiba, I love it." He gave a grunt which she supposed was a 'your welcome.' _After all, Kaiba isn't exactly the sort of person who easily expresses himself._

As everyone was going, Anzu thanked them. She glanced behind her, thankful that her friends had willingly helped her clean up. Bakura and Marik, however, had refused to and tried making it worse. She smacked them both over the head and they finally just sat silently on the couch, sulking. Her mind slowly went back to earlier when Yami and Shizuka had disappeared. They had arrived just in time when Anzu was opening presents.

Kaiba paused at the door and said, "If you want help cleaning that mess up in the kitchen..." he trailed off and she blinked, realizing that he offering to help her. She felt her cheeks go a bit warm and she nodded.

"That'd be great. I don't know what Bakura was thinking when he wrote his name on the table with whipped cream." She sighed and Kaiba set his coat on the couch, going in the kitchen. Anzu started on the living room, picking up the stray bits of cups, plates, and napkins on the floor.Anzu stuffed all the wrapping paper in a bag and then she frowned, seeing a chair flipped over. _Jounouchi, Honda, I'm going to hurt you if this is broken..._ "Oh, good," she said aloud, setting it upright. "How are you doing in there, Kaiba?"

"Just...fine," he said and she heard a slight bit of uncertainty in his voice.

_That doesn't sound good. _She walked in the kitchen and almost giggled as Kaiba looked up, then looked back to the table, expressionless.

"...When I said fine, I meant 'I'm just making it worse,'" he informed her. She laughed.

"Okay, let's clean this up." _I'm going to kill Bakura next time I see him._

X

_Riing_.

Anzu glanced at the last student that was scrambling into class. She had considered Geometry probably one of her better subjects. It was Biology that she groaned at. Her teacher, Mr. Chang (a professor from China,) favored Anzu merely because she was one of the few students that did their work. Surprisingly, Bakura did his work, but Anzu suspected that he forced Ryou to do it. Either that, or he was copying over Anzu's shoulder.

"_Anzu_," he whispered from behind her. Her eyebrow twitched and she ignored him. "Anzu, I have something important to tell you." The girl sitting beside her watched the interaction with bland interest. "You can't ignore me forever, you realize." Anzu pursed her lips. He fell silent and she wondered if he had given up. Then she felt his shoe poke her butt and with a yelp, she jumped in her seat. Mr. Chang paused in calling attendance, giving her a puzzled look. She laughed nervously, sinking in her seat. He turned back to his attendance sheet, while Anzu turned her head to glare at Bakura, who was twiddling his thumbs innocently. "You shouldn't have ignored me."

"Do that again and I'm suing." He rolled his eyes upward, before leaning forward, glancing at the girl. He made a turning motion with his finger and she flushed, before turning her attention to Mr. Chang.

"Anyway, I've heard some gossip from The Stupid One," he told her in a low voice.

"If you keep calling Jou that, eventually it's going to bite you in the – butt."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. As I was saying, I overheard him talking to the Stupid One Number Two and Stupid One Number Three. Apparently, his sister has been hanging out at the Kame Game Shop more often. I can't help but add that I noticed that your naïve little friend had been getting the moves on with that wanna-be, Yami at your party. So, here's what I think – "

"I think you're delusional," Anzu cut in, turning in her seat to look him in the eye. "Shizuka wouldn't take any interest in Yami. He might like her, but she's almost taller than him! She hates short men."

"Ouch," he winced, smirking. "That was hurtful. I like it." She glared at him.

"In any case, if she's been hanging out with Mai as much as I think she is, Mai probably told her to lead Yami on." Bakura snorted, then eyed her warily.

"Are you trying to convince yourself that's what's going on?" He asked her, his eyes narrowing. Anzu frowned, then turned back to the front, not replying. She didn't think that was the matter. After all, she didn't really like Yami that much. If Shizuka and Yami wanted to date, they might as well. She actually couldn't imagine Shizuka going out with Yami. _He's so short!_ Anzu, herself, had always imagined herself going on the tips of her toes to kiss a man. She furrowed her brows, feeling even more dismal than she assumed she would. "Either way," Bakura murmured behind her, "you have a dilemma on your hands."

_He's right,_ she thought. _Having two of my friends dating isn't exactly comfortable for _me_. Whenever friends start dating they immediately push you out of their 'love circle.'_ Anzu sighed, staring at her hands that were laid on the desk. _That's what happened when Jou and I dated, or so our friends told us. _

"All right, everyone," Mr. Chang cleared his throat, going to the board, his marker moving on the white board. "We have a lot of work we'll be doing today..."

X

In the next class, Anzu was paired up with Kaiba for a History project. She didn't mind much, but as they worked, her mind kept wandering to what Bakura had told her in Biology. She heard a sharp snap and she blinked, turning to Kaiba, who was frowning at her with narrowed eyes. He had broken a pencil in half – and it didn't look like his, either. "What is your problem, Mazaki?" He demanded of her, appearing annoyed. "I don't know whether you _want_ us to fail this project or you simply didn't get enough sleep."

"No...That's not it, Kaiba. I apologize. Bakura just told me something that's bothering me." She paused and turned to look at him. His cobalt eyes bored holes in her, before he glanced at the teacher, almost suspiciously.

"Did he mention that dog, by chance?" He asked, turning his eyes back to her. Kaiba had been reading his book when Jou was blasting his words around the classroom. Since Anzu didn't have any classes with Jou (since Kaiba had nearly every class with him) then Bakura must have been the one to tell her about Jou speculating about his sister's and Yami's relationship. Kaiba, having selective hearing, had tuned the rest of the classroom out and had listened to every detail Jou described: Shizuka sighing, muttering Yami's name under her breath, blushing at the mention of him, and even hanging on him at the Kame Game Shop. "I know he was spouting something about his sister and Yami in homeroom today." She looked surprised.

"Am I the only one who didn't know?" Anzu asked.

"I've heard the story four times today – every period I have with Jou – so anyone who has a class with him has heard. And then, you surely know, Mazaki, how gossip spreads."

"...like wildfire."

"Mm. What do you care, anyway? Yami doesn't go for her type. He's probably trying to get close to that blonde that Jou and Honda were fighting over at your party."

"Mai? Do you really think so?"

"He doesn't go for the innocent ones, you forget." Anzu's brows furrowed. "Forget about it, Anzu." She blinked, startled out of her thoughts. She wasn't used to him using her first name. "If it's coming from Katsuya, he probably exaggerated everything and it's probably far from what it is."

"That's true," Anzu confessed and turned back to the history book, flipping the pages, before she came to their section they were doing the project on. "Thanks, Kaiba."

"...Anytime, Mazaki."

X

Anzu watched her feet move on the sidewalk, making a _clack-clack _sound on the cement. Her mind was in a whole different world. Bakura had, of course, been right and her friends had been right about her and Jou. Now, not only did she feel alone, but heart-broken. _Would Shizuka really date Yami after what she told me about her brother and me? After all, it would apply to her and Yami, too. _Anzu frowned and flipped her cell phone out, dialing the Katsuya household. She paused and sat on a bench, before Shizuka answered with, "Katsuya residence!"

"Shizuka, hi!" Anzu chirped in what she hoped was a cheerful tone. She didn't need Shizuka knowing how gloomy she was feeling.

"Anzu! Wow, are you home all ready?"

"Yeah," Anzu lied. _I seem to be doing that a lot lately,_ she observed. "Listen, this is going to sound really stupid..." she gave a laugh. "But are you and Yami dating? Jou was talking about how you've been hanging around him a lot." Shizuka laughed as well.

"No, silly! I've become real good friends with him and Yuugi. They're really nice, Anzu. You and Jou are so lucky to have such great friends like them."

"_Oh!_ I thought as much, but there some people at school that were insisting that you probably were, hearing from Jou's story. There are so many gossipers in our school!" Shizuka and Anzu laughed for awhile, before she said, "Listen, can I call you back? I'm going to take a hot bath, okay?"

"All right, Anzu. Bye!"

"Bye." Anzu hung up and she sighed in relief. _I knew it wasn't true._

X

Shizuka stared at the phone, her eyes glinting with unshed tears. She had wanted so much to tell her friend about her and Yami, so much. However, he didn't want Anzu to know. Anzu was one of his best friends, so Shizuka understood...Slightly. She didn't understand why he was overreacting over her. After all, Anzu would have understood perfectly. She had seen them at her party, Shizuka was sure, and would _want_ them to be happy if she knew they were together. Sighing, Shizuka moved to her bed and collapsed on it, wanting to run to Anzu's house and sob her secrets out to the slightly older female.

_I mean,_ Shizuka rested her cheek against her folded hands, lying on her stomach, _Anzu and Kaiba are practically in LOVE with each other and yet none of us say anything. Of course, I guess Kaiba isn't really Anzu's friend like Yami is. If Anzu doesn't like Kaiba, he certainly likes her. Jou even was complaining about how Kaiba leaves her alone and hardly says a thing to her. _She swallowed. _And at her party, he came and gave her an expensive gift and talked pretty much only to her. But Anzu confided in us that she had a crush on Yami once...Does she still? I would feel so bad if I took the guy she likes. Oh, God, this is so hard to work out on my own!_ Shizuka looked to the phone, before picking it up and dialing a number.

X

Isis' phone was ringing. Kaiba stared at it for awhile, before he got annoyed at it and answered with, "Ishtar residence."

"Um...This is Shizuka Katsuya. Is Isis in?"

"She's dealing with her brother's," Kaiba said coolly. "So, this is Jou's little sister, is it?"

"Er, yes."

"Good. Then this phone call will save me some time," he told her. "I need word with you."

"Y-you do?...Is this...Kaiba?"

"Yes.

"Okay...I suppose." Shizuka didn't know Kaiba that well and at the party he had glared at her a bit when she and Yami returned when Anzu was opening presents. Also, since he despised Jounouchi, she wouldn't be surprised if he hated her more at that moment.

"When do you intend on telling Anzu about you're little fling with that moronic midget?" Her eyes shot wide, a gasp being ripped from her throat.

"_No!_ How did you find out? You haven't told Anzu, have you? Oh, God..."

"I told her after she inquired about when Bakura mentioned it." Kaiba sounded angered. "Now, listen, Shizuka Katsuya, I won't be having you hurting Anzu, am I clear? She's already heartbroken at the _thought_ of you two together. Do you know how the news is going to devastate her if she finds out the truth about Yami and you?" Shizuka was sure that she could hear her heart pounding in her chest, threatening to burst out of her ribcage. She had never heard Kaiba sound more infuriated and petulant (irritable) than at that moment. And the thing that made her shake with fear...was that it was directed at her!

"Good. I wouldn't want her crying over such useless simpletons as you and Yami." Shizuka winced at the harsh words.

"...I had better go. Goodnight, Kaiba."

"Just remember what I said." Shizuka stared at the phone, before slowly lowering it, pressing the 'off' button. Whether Kaiba knew it or not, he had given her the piece of wisdom that Shizuka had been longing for. The piece of wisdom no other could give her, because they wouldn't be as blunt or honest as Kaiba had been. Certainly, it had hurt, but Shizuka didn't care at that moment. She came to the conclusion that she had to, just _had_ _to_...keep hers and Yami's relationship a secret. If not for eternity, then for as long as she could hide it.

X

"Hallo, Anzu!" Shizuka called, running up to Anzu, who paused on the sidewalk to wait for her. "Sorry, but I couldn't wait to call you. Guess what? I've got the juiciest gossip you'll ever need, ha, ha!"

"Oh?"

"Here's it is: Mai...has hooked up with my brother!" Shizuka pondered for a moment. "Though she was really interested in Bakura..." She shrugged.

"Oh, that's great! Though Mai is going to have a hard time controlling Jou."

"Yeah, I told her that, but she didn't seem to want to listen. Hey, where are you going, anyway?"

"I'm stopping by Isis'. She borrowed my iPod, so I'm going to go get it. I told her she could keep it as long as she wanted, but..." Anzu trailed off, rolling her eyes up to the sky meaningfully. Shizuka giggled, then paled, realizing that Bakura expected Anzu to know about everything today. _Today, right after I lied to her about it!_ Shizuka paused and cleared her throat.

"Listen, I have to go make dinner. I was planning a really big one, because Mai and Jou are going to be coming over and everything, so, I mean...Do you...?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you want to come over for dinner, Anzu? There will surely be enough for you. _Oh!_ Bring someone along like – like – like Kaiba as a _date!_" Her friend's cheeks burned red at the suggestion.

"Absolutely not!" _I doubt that the dinner would be pleasant anyway since Kaiba and Jou resent each other..._

"Well, come over tonight, anyway – with or without a date." At that, Shizuka turned and hurried off towards the store.

"Hmm..."

X

Kaiba was coming down the steps of Isis' house as Anzu came jogging up the drive. He paused, waiting for her. She called out to him, "Kaiba! Hi!" She stopped in front of him, breathing hard. "Isis is here, right?" He nodded. "Oh! Er...I wanted...wanted to ask you something. I guess I won't have to run to _your_ house to ask," she joked, then cleared her throat. "Shizuka invited me to a big dinner that she's having tonight – since Mai and Jou have gotten together – and I was wondering...Well, you probably won't want to come, since you hate Jou. Nevermind, it was stupid to ask – "

"Alright."

"Huh?" She gave him a blank look.

"I'll come," he told her. _And I'll see if that Katsuya girl intends on telling Anzu or not._

"Umm, really?" Her face became bright with happiness and she beamed at him. "That's great! Thanks, Kaiba."

"Mm. Afterward, we need to work on our project," he pointed out. She blinked, then nodded.

"Okay, we can – do it at my house?"

"Sounds fine. What time is she having that dinner?"

"They have a sort of, er, schedule when it comes to eating. At seven." He nodded.

"Very well."

"Thanks again, Kaiba."

"Mm hmm."

X

_She didn't tell her,_ Kaiba thought as he and Anzu worked on the project. Anzu was bright and happy as she scribbled information down on the notebook. _If Shizuka continues this, she will slowly be digging hers and Anzu's friendship a grave. _"You look sour, Kaiba," Anzu remarked. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," he responded, flipping the page, not looking at her. "Just fine."

X

(Six months later)

Isis awaited Anzu, Mai, and Shizuka for their shopping spree. Kaiba had agreed to give them a ride since Isis' limo was broken down and Marik's car was in the shop, getting some work done on it. Summer vacation was straddling Domino City and the girls had agreed that they would start it off with shopping. Isis didn't _want_ to ask Kaiba, but he was the only one she knew that would have a vehicle _no matter what_. As of now, he was eyeing the collection of books on her shelves, until Isis squealed, "They're here!" His shoulder flinched and he turned, glowering. "Sorry..." She told him sheepishly. "Come on." He gave a reluctant grunt, following her outside. Mai and Shizuka were chattering with each other, while Anzu hung back, smiling to herself. As soon as they saw Isis, Mai and Shizuka started to bombard them with questions.

"Are you giving us a ride, Kaiba?" Anzu asked, approaching him. In the last school year, she was happy that she and the CEO had become a bit closer than they had been. He didn't ignore her anymore and actually spoke to her.

"Yes...I owe Isis a favor," he explained to her.

"You should come with us," she suggested. "After all, I'm sure there are some things that would might want to get, ne?" He arched a brow.

"I get my things shipped to me," he said.

"Well...Maybe you can help us pick out things?"

"Are you trying to force me to shop with you and your friends, Anzu?" He asked her, amused by her useless attempts. Another thing that Anzu had been able to coax Kaiba into doing was calling her by her first name. It took awhile, but eventually he had it down and avoided calling her 'Mazaki.'

"A little," she confessed. "Come on, Kaiba, it'll be fun!" He seemed about to decline, then he looked thoughtful.

"Fine," he decided at last. "But I'm not helping _them_ pick out anything." He nodded to the three that were still talking nonstop. Anzu laughed. Kaiba's chauffeur opened the door and the girls hurried inside, followed by Kaiba.

X

Mai went off on her own, claiming that she was going to get something for Jou. While Shizuka looked puzzled, the two females and Kaiba understood immediately what she meant by that. Isis, followed by Anzu, dragged Kaiba around the mall, while Shizuka giggled at his uncomfortable demeanor. Half the stores they went to were feminine stores and there was only one place he absolutely _refused _to set foot in. Isis stopped at Victoria's Secret and she turned to him, but he was already speaking, "There is no way in _hell_ that I am setting foot in there," he told her pointblank. Isis rolled her eyes to the heavens and said she would only be a moment, leaving the three standing outside the store.

"It really isn't that bad, you know," Anzu pointed out. Kaiba snorted in disbelief and she smiled to herself. Shizuka stiffened beside her and she looked at the younger female in puzzlement, until she spotted Yuugi and his brother coming towards them. Kaiba groaned under his breath, muttering, "_Great_." Anzu merely shook her head and beamed at the two.

"Hi, Yuugi!"

"Hey, Anzu – what are you doing here, Kaiba?"

"He gave us a ride and Isis forced him to come along." Yuugi laughed. Yami and Shizuka were murmuring something and finally Shizuka sighed, looking distressed.

"Anzu..." Yami began a bit hesitantly. "Ah, I know this probably isn't the best time to bring this up..." Kaiba frowned over Anzu's head at Shizuka, who was staring down at her feet, blushing. "But it's been weighing on our minds for a long time."

"Our?" Anzu's smile turned from happy to confused. "Whose?"

"Mine and Shizuka's," he answered, then went on, "You see...At your party six months ago, Shizuka and I were, well, talking and..." He saw Anzu's smile slowly fall into a frown and he cleared his throat. "We're dating," he said as briefly as possible.

"Oh...But, Shizuka...You said..." Anzu stared at Shizuka and then it dawned on her. "You lied to me...And you guys have been dating for that long and never told anyone?"

"I'm sorry, Anzu," Shizuka whispered. "I wanted to tell you, I really did. But I was so afraid...afraid that you still liked Yami and..."

"And that's a reason to _not_ tell me, Shizuka?" Anzu sounded outraged.

"Yami!" Yuugi sounded just as hurt. "Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have said anything..."

"Listen," Yami snapped at the two, "the fact of the matter is that we're in love. I didn't want anyone to know because for one, I didn't need Jou to come after me with a knife and two, I didn't want to hurt Anzu – in case she still liked me."

"Despite all of that," Kaiba spoke up, glaring at the two, "there is no _logical_ reason for you to do this. I _warned_ you, Shizuka when you called at Isis'."

"B-but Yami didn't...And the day before, I told Anzu..." She sputtered out thoughts that were only semi complete.

"Okay, I'm – What's wrong?" Isis had come out and was looking to and from the five. Anzu raised her hurt eyes to Isis's face. "Oh, Anzu, what is it?" The elderly female hurried to her friend and touched her shoulder. "Did something happen?" She glanced at Shizuka, then at Yami, who were holding hands. "I see...Kaiba, will you please take us home?" Shizuka took a step, but Isis held up a hand. "No. You will leave with Yami, Shizuka. I don't know what possessed you to be so late in saying this, but..." she took a deep breath, then left with Anzu and Kaiba, who cast a dirty look atYami.

"Anzu?" Yuugi called. She paused and turned to look at him. "I'll...call you tonight, okay?" She nodded, smiling slightly.

"Okay. Thanks, Yuugi." He nodded and returned the smile.

X

Mai didn't question the gloomy silence as they gathered in the car. Mai took Anzu's hand, suspecting it was she that was depressed, and gave it a squeeze, leaning against her friend. Anzu sighed and accepted the comfort – even if Mai didn't know why she was comforting her. The limo stopped and Mai murmured her goodbyes and told Anzu that she would come over later. Isis kept her eyes lowered, before they came to their house. Anzu made to move, but Isis nodded to Kaiba and she blinked. "He'll give you a ride home, Anzu," she said to her. Anzu nodded slowly. "I'll call later, all right? We'll get through this." Another nod. Isis hugged Anzu, then thanked Kaiba, leaving. Unlike her two friends, Kaiba didn't offer comfort or saying anything. She scooted closer to him and stared up at him.

"You...warned Shizuka?" He glanced at her and stared at her for a long time, before nodding mutely. "...Thank you...Kaiba."

"There's no thanks needed," he grumbled moodily. "The stupid woman didn't listen to me."

"But you still did," she pointed out. He snorted. Anzu hesitated, then rested her head on his arm. He didn't stiffen or move away like she half expected him to do.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you, Anzu," he told her, bringing his arm around her. She buried her face in his chest, not replying. "You were told, though, by Bakura."

"I know." Her voice was muffled. "But I didn't want to believe that Shizuka would do that to me, Kaiba...Especially after she saw what happened between her brother and me." She sniffed, feeling a tear roll down her cheek. Anzu had forgotten the feelings she had for Yami when she started getting closer to Kaiba, but it still hurt to know that Shizuka had betrayed her, had lied to her, and hadn't said a thing to her until six months after they first started dating. _I thought we were best friends, Shizuka,_ Anzu thought, clinging to Kaiba. _Why did you do this to me? Why...?_ She sniffed again, comforting by Kaiba's fingers that were stroking her soft locks. "I hate them both."

"I think that, you, of all people, know that's not true." She raised her head, drawing away. "They were your friends, even if they aren't any longer. You can't say that you hate them, Anzu, when I know that you don't." She wiped her tears and nodded slightly in agreement. She wanted to hate them, but she knew that she couldn't. They had been her friends and that was that. It was mistake that they made and she knew that, eventually, she would forgive them. Anzu laid her head on Kaiba's shoulder and snuggled up against him, waiting for when the car would stop or when he would speak to her again.

"Then," she said softly, "I am just glad that I have you, Kaiba." He didn't reply, but merely circled his arms around her, bringing her against him. _And my friends,_ she added to herself.

X

The bell rang and Anzu watched with slight confusion as a few people scrambled in the door. How they could be seniors and not know the way to their classes – Anzu did not know. She was pleased that she had homeroom with Kaiba, Yuugi, and Ryou. They were the only ones she really was going to end up speaking with in that class. Since she and Kaiba had started to date, her friends weren't so cruel towards him (with the exception of Jou and Honda, who would never forget his insults.) Though Kaiba still wasn't comfortable with them, he could tolerate Ryou and Yuugi. It was Yami he was still disgusted with and he told Anzu that he considered Jou and Honda "the jokers of the king's court" (him, being the king.) However, ever since the incident during summer vacation, Shizuka hadn't been around Anzu, Mai, or Isis. Neither of the females wanted to be with Shizuka, knowing what she had done. However, the younger of the three seemed content with just being with Yami. Jou, Honda, and Otogi didn't have that much of a problem with Shizuka and Yami, but Yuugi was still sore about what Yami had done, so he and Ryou gradually became best friends.

"This is your last year in highschool," the teacher, Mr. Yotoji barked at them. Kaiba frowned at him, irritated at him. The man looked like a disfigured potato and had a high, nasal voice. What was more, when shouting, that could make anyone's eardrums explode. Almost every student, excluding Kaiba and the polite Yuugi, slapped their hands over their ears. The teacher glared at them spitefully and returned to speaking in a much softer voice. Anzu exchanged a look with Kaiba as he mentioned having partners for a beginning-of-the-school-year project. Yuugi and Ryou did the same, knowing already that they intended on being partners, just as Anzu and Kaiba did.

X

When Anzu was at home after the first day of school, she instantly went to her bathroom to take a hot bath. Kaiba was taking her out that night for dinner and she intended on loosening her muscles. Halfway during her relaxing bath, the doorbell rang. She considered ignoring it, then she wrapped her robe around her and hurried to the phone, swinging it open. Shizuka raised her eyes from the floor and Anzu stared at her. "Hello, Anzu. Please don't slam the door in my face...I mean, if you were planning on doing it." She was as nervous and shy as she had been when she and Anzu first met. "Can I come in?" Anzu frowned, but nodded, letting her in. She shut the door behind the young girl and turned to her with her arms across her chest. "I'm sorry for intruding on you like this, Anzu," Shizuka apologized sincerely.

"What is it that you want, Shizuka?" Anzu asked her almost callously. Shizuka winced, then swallowed.

"I'm sorry for what I did, Anzu. Can't you forgive me? Didn't it help? Didn't my being with him make you be with Kaiba? – since you didn't like him any longer? Well? Didn't it?" Anzu's hand collided sharply with Shizuka's cheek. Shizuka held her cheek, staring at her with bemusement, tears spilling onto her cheeks.

"You've missed the point," Anzu murmured softly, despite the slap. "Please leave...I'm sorry, but we can never be friends again. You made sure of that, it would seem..." Shizuka let a small sob escape.

"I'm so sorry, Anzu…So very sorry..." She turned and ran out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Anzu closed her eyes and felt tears leak down her face.

"So am I, Shizuka," she whispered.

X

Kaiba waited for Anzu in her living room, eyeing the homely way it was decorated. He frowned, his eyes meeting a picture. It was of Anzu and her friends, her parents in the picture with them. He remembered being invited to that picnic by Anzu. He had declined, because Mokuba had been sick and Kaiba was hardly going to go on a picnic while his brother was throwing up at home. He hadn't realized until then how many times Anzu had invited him to go on an outing with her and her friends.

"Seto..." Anzu poked her head from the stairs. "I...don't really want to go anywhere tonight." He eyed her and noticed how miserable she seemed.

"What happened today, Anzu?" He queried, frowning over at her. She felt tears start in her eyes.

"Shizuka and I will never be friends again and neither will Yami and I." He sighed and went up on the stairs, bringing her on his lap, kissing her tears away. "Shizuka came and visited and...I slapped her." He didn't remark on it, his lips pressed against her forehead. "She was crying and was apologizing, but I just dismissed her." She swallowed a sob, blinking rapidly.

"Come on." He picked her up. "Where's your room?"

"My...Umm, the second door on the right." He pushed through her room and set her on the bed, kneeling next to her. "Maybe we should go out after all. I mean – " He interrupted her with his mouth, firm on hers. She felt her cheeks grow warm as she leaned into him, her hands sliding up his torso to the nape of his neck, playing with the stray tail of hair. A sigh escaped her lips as he moved his tender kisses along her jaw down her neck, nipping at her skin gently.

"Anzu," he spoke huskily, drawing away, "you should know...that...I love you." She blushed and looked away briefly.

"I love you too...Seto." He rested with her on the bed, his thumb stroking her cheek. She cuddled against him. "We'll have dinner another time, won't we?"

"Mm hmm. It shouldn't be too difficult getting a reservation there again." She kissed his cheek and smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

_I guess Shizuka was right...somewhat. What she did with Yami _did_ bring me closer to Seto, I guess. _

X

DIS: (stretches) That was rather long for a frickin' one-shot. I need to make my one-shots shorter, holy Buddha! Anyway, how did everyone like it? Was it okay? Tell me in your review – please?


End file.
